


Golden Eyes

by dirtypawshistorie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little bit cheesy, Fluff, JUST FLUFF REALLY, M/M, POV Akaashi Keiji, Rainy Night, Really nothing much happens, These are my boys, With cudleeeeees, You Have Been Warned, one pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtypawshistorie/pseuds/dirtypawshistorie
Summary: Akaashi and Bokuto are together.They want to be together forever.But life is life, and Akaashi wants best for Bokuto.So life is life.Or alsoAkaashi and Bokuto talking at night, and confronting something that really hurts them.Akaashi's POV





	Golden Eyes

Golden eyes smiled when they saw me.

'' AKAASHI, DID YOU SEE THAT? AM I NOT THE BEST!? '' he shouted loudly despite having him two steps far to my right.

'' Of course, Bokuto-san '' I answered '' but there is no need to shout in my ear ''

'' Hey, hey, hey '' he said patting my back '' Another play. Let's go!''

And so I received another ball, to raise it to the lights of the court and hear the squeak of tennis shoes running quickly, the crash of the palm of a hand against the ball and it exploding against the floor.

We had been alone on the court for more than half an hour. My teammates had already returned to their homes and the coaches had left me the task of closing everything and cleaning up. And although we should be about to leave, Bokuto seemed to be on a good run and with the mood through the clouds.

Another burst of the ball against the floor.

'' HEY HEY HEY. LET'S GO, AKAASHI! TWO MORE " Bokuto-san jumped.

'' It's okay, Bokuto-san. But these are the last ones, we have to close already '', he only nodded while jumping back to hit the ball.

We were finishing collecting the balls to put them in the cart. When I bent down to pick up the last ball, a few drops of sweat fell to the floor. That day I forgot my towel and my back felt extremely wet from the sweat. I looked forward to being able to return to my house and take a long bath with hot water.

By throwing the last ball into the cart, I heard

'' Akaashi ''

'' Yes? '' I said without turning around, arranging the balls.

And in with that, my world became for a momento white and soft.

I felt a hand rub my head with a towel, it did it in a gentle and careful way, going behind my ears and going a little behind my shirt. The scent of flowers on the towel reminded me of my grandmother's garden in the summer, and I felt electricity pass through my back as I felt his fingers on my skin.

'' You should have told me earlier that you had forgotten your towel, I bringed a spare, '' he said as he let go of my head.

Even though it was only three seconds, I missed his touch immediately.

'' I'm sorry '' I replied '' to the next ti- '' but I did not finish my sentence.

Bokuto turned his back on me, and I decided to accept the idea that if he heard me, he decided to ignore it. It was good that it was like that

We finished cleaning things up much later than expected, and the darkness of the night allowed all the stars to be seen in the sky. When closing the last lock of the courts, I turned to see Bokuto who was stretching a little.

I started walking towards my house and he followed me.

On the way home, it seemed that the people of the town had agreed to leave us alone in the streets, because when walking we could only hear nothing but our steps and the crickets singing. On the way I began to distract myself a bit with our shadows dancing between the lampposts, and I saw how the figure of Bokuto's hair moved with the blowing of the last winter winds.

Walking a few blocks further, we reach the point where Bokuto changes his route to go to his house. But he did not seem to stop.

I instead stopped and turned to see him, he just shrugged and kept walking forward. When I reached him, I asked him '' Are you not going home tonight? ''

'' Nah '' he replied, raising his arms to lay on his head. '' Tonight I'll go to bother you while you sleep, '' he said with a big smile.

'' Ok '' I answered, turning my gase to the way again. 

When we got to my house, I looked for my keys in my backpack and entered to open the door. Upon entering I said '' I’m back '' knowing well that nobody was going to answer me. My parents had gone on a business trip for a week, something normal in their jobs, and my house was alone.

'' Excuse me '' Bokuto said behind me. I think I mentioned that my parents were not going to be, I was not sure if I remembered.

But most likely, yes.

I took off my shoes and left my jacket on the keys table, I saw that Bokuto did the same. I walked to the kitchen to reheat the food I prepared in the morning, and he followed me.

After dinner, I told him to wash the dishes while I prepared the bathroom. He only smiled as he almost threw the glass of tea at the dishwasher. After a nervous '' Don’t worry '' and starting with the first pot, I trusted that he would not die while doing the dishes if I left him alone and went to my bathroom.

Bokuto likes his bath warm, so I let the cold water run for a moment.

When I returned to the kitchen, he was about to finish and I began to dry the dishes already washed. Meanwhile, he told me about his classes with which he had problems, and how Konoha almost hung him on the school mast for having failed the literature test.

'' Because Akaashi, how do people expect for my brain to hold so much information? '' He said as he closed the fausset.

'' Anyone can do it, Bokuto-san '' I replied as I dried the last plate '' if you do not like paying attention to classes, it's very different '' he only complained behind me.

I finished drying the last plate and walked to accommodate the chairs on the table. I told Bokuto to go bathe because the water was ready. He thanked me and saw him disappear in the hallway.

After finishing, I went to my parent’s room to use the bathroom there, I thought a shower would do me good and so I didn’t have to wait for Bokuto to come out of my bathroom to shower.

In the bathroom, I opened the water leaving it running, waiting for the temperature to rise. When I felt that the water could be considered very hot but not boiling, I took off my clothes and got into the shower.

In the middle of rinsing my shampoo, I felt the floor tremble under my feet and heard drops of water crashing against the bathroom window.

I finished showering and when I grabbed the towel to dry myself, the first thunder began to be heard as if it fell two blocks from the house. I was changing into my pajamas when the lights went out.

'' AKAASHIII '' Bokuto shouted from my room probably '' COMEEEE ''.

'' I knooow, I’m comiiing '' I answered calmly.

In my neighborhood it was very normal to have lightouts when there was a lot of wind, so I went to the kitchen to look for emergency lights. Usually the blackouts would not last more than two hours.

When I entered my room, Bokuto was lying on my bed looking at something on his cell phone, which illuminated his newly washed face and sleepy eyes. It must have been around midnight and I knew that Bokuto is not used to falling asleep at high hours of the night.

I turned on the flash light and looked at the floor, I noticed that he arranged his clothes in his backpack in a corner, and that he opened the window. I nodded approving his consideration.

Through the window, the wind blew strongly, but not many drops of rain fell, so they did not reach to wet beyond the frame. Also, the breeze ventilated the room making me feel lighter, so I decided to leave the window open.

I turned off the light and walked to my bed.

Bokuto turned to see me, with a calm smile that little by little I got used to seeing more. He put down his cell phone and removed the sheet at his side inviting me to accompany him, as if that was his bed and not mine. Any way, I obeyed him and I laid next to him.

Whenever we had to sleep together I was surprised by the warmth that his body radiates, but I was more surprised at how cold his feet could be.

Lying on my back, I looked at the shadows of the trees on the roof. The only light in the room came from the outside poles and Bokuto’s screen, with the sound of the wind blowing outside. Bokuto then blocked the cellphone screen and accompanied me to see the white ceiling.

Then he took my hand.

It wasn’t the first time he did it, but I still felt my cheeks get horrible hot despite the chilly weather. Bokuto had a very peculiar way of holding my hand. First he took my wrist and lifted it to see my palm. Together, we saw my rough and reddish fingers by the fresh bath of hot water. The light was low, but my skin looked blue because of the night light and my walls.

After seeing my palm for a moment, Bokuto released my wrist and stretched his hand against mine, as if comparing their differences.

Our hands have always been very different. When mine have thin, long fingers, his fingers are somewhat thicker and shorter. I have always considered that his skin is softer than mine, but he always quarrels me that it is not like that.

Any way, I really liked looking at Bokuto's hands.

Then he entwined his fingers with mine and squeezed hard.

'' Keiji '' he whispered so brightly that it made my chest warm.

'' Hmm '' I answered still looking at our hands in the air.

'' I'll miss you a lot ''

'' Me too '' I answered with broken voice.

I did not realized when I started crying.

Bokuto gave a small laugh and said '' Your nails are very long ''

'' Yes, they are ''

'' You should take care of that ''

'' I will do it tomorrow ''

'' Keiji ''

'' Yes? ''

'' Can I hug you? ''

'' Of course, Koutarou ''

And I felt my body turn and two strong arms surrounding my waist. I replied by hugging his back and took the opportunity to hide my face in his neck. While he caressed my sobbing back, I tried to concentrate on the scent of my shampoo on his damp hair. I liked to see Koutarou without his hair up, although I loved his hairstyle, seeing him with his hair down made me feel special.

While trying to calm down, I noticed the humidity on my shirt where Bokuto rested and a murmur against my shoulder that told me '' You know well that whenever I can I will come to see you, and when you want, you can go to visit me in Tokyo. I don’t think Kuroo cares having you at the apartment and my room will always be available. ''

I laughed a little at the comment, when Koutarou well knows that he will not have much free time in hand the next semester. So I just replied '' I'll do everything I can to go ''

He separated from my shoulder to see me, with golden eyes that told me a thousand words without sound, along with small tears on the brink that overflowed like my sadness, and he said " Keiji, I want to kiss you "

I couldn’t help but let out another laugh, which made Koutarou look scared for a moment. So delicately I brushed a strand of hair off his forehead and stroked his cheek to reassure him.

" Of course you can " I replied in a happy whisper.

The big smile he put on made me feel as if my whole being was celebrating because of his happiness. His hand brought me a little closer to him, and then I felt a softness against my lips that I had already begun to miss.

From the first time we kissed and until today, Koutarou kisses me with a delicacy that many would find hard to believe. Despite his energetic personality, I know that his other colors are a cheerful boy who only wants to do things well, and who tries very hard to fulfill what he wants. That's why him kissing me with such delicacy and softness, made my eyes fill up a bit with tears again. Tears that he wiped with his thumbs.

I ran a hand from his back to his neck, so I could play with his hair and run my fingertips over his skin, feeling his pores bristle under my touch. And Koutarou ran his hands over my torso, resting on my waist radiating warmth all over my stomach.

I felt him asking permission against my lips and I allowed him to deepen the kiss a little more. It was a battle between the two to be able to taste the other as much as possible, and Koutarou's hands began to hover a little more, going through my thighs, then down my hips, back to my waist where they lifted my shirt to be able to rest against my skin. I, on the other hand, lowered my hands slowly until I reached his waist, to put my hands under his shirt and be able to make circles on his back.

I don’t know how much time passed, or how long it took to calm our crying, but that night we slept holding hands, with only the sound of rain in the background.

The next morning, I woke up with Koutarou in front of me, who had a small river of spittle on his chin. I laughed at him a bit and took my cell phone to take a picture. With the sound of the camera he reached to wake up, but luckily I hid the phone without him noticing my crime.

'' Good morning, '' my husky voice whispered.

'' Good morning '' he answered still half asleep.

''How did you sleep?''

Then his strong arms embraced me by my neck, bringing me closer to his chest, letting me listen to his heart beat quietly.

'' Excellent '' he answered against my hair.

My cheeks blushed again and a big smile came over me.

''I'm glad''.

All the volleyball team graduates were posing for the photo while finding the perfect angle where everyone could fit.

'' SAY CHEEESEEE '' shouted Bokuto

'' Cheese '' all responded.

Except Konoha who said '' Chedaaar ''

And I took the photograph.

That morning had been something for me. The feelings of that day had been too intense to be happening so early. At the ceremony, most of the kids started crying in the middle of the speech, all hugging and jumping cheering '' We did it, we did it! ''

Also I still felt a weight in my pocket of a second button that had been given to me.

I turned to see Bokuto who was talking with his parents, when I remembered that I haven’t yet given him my graduation gift.

I approached him and called his attention '' Bokuto-san '' while looking in my other pocket.

He walked away from his parents a bit and said ‘’ Yes, Akaashi?'’ With his golden eyes smiling at me.

I pulled out a white envelope. '' Here. Congratulations for your graduation, '' I said.

'' Thank you '' he responded taken by surprise by my sudden gift. Koutarou took the envelope and inspected it a little. He asked me with his eyes if I could open it and I nodded.

From it, he took out a notebook note, a note I wrote the night before.

What Bokuto read was:

_ Golden eyes, golden eyes that I will miss. _

_ Bright smile, smile that shone even in my bad times. _

_ Big being, so big that it guided me when I needed it the most. _

_ Soft hands, hands that I will wait for. _

_ And a special person, a person who leaves. _

_ That will go to something better. _

_ A person I will follow and wait to see him shine. _

_ Because today and tomorrow I want to see those golden eyes shine. _

_ Shine with happiness telling them that I Love You, _

_ and that I know well they will never loose me. _

**Author's Note:**

> You can come by and talk to me about my babys or anything you want at [ my tumblr ](%E2%80%9Ddirtypawshistorie.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D) for funsies


End file.
